Campamento de Verano
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny Weasley, de 16 años esta pasando el verano mas aburrido de su vida cuando lee en el períódico algo de un campamento para alumnos de Hogwarts. ¡Las dos ultimas semanas de verano estan salvadas! DG
1. Chapter 1

BUENASSS! Que de tiempo!!! Jajajaja, siento no haber escrito nada en mucho tiempo, y haber abandonado 1 historia que tenía por ahi, pero bueno ya se sabe, estudiar,e l curso, al final lo dejas de lado y ps... Pero bueno, me apetecia escribir algo nuevoy aqui lo llevais. Se que este capitulo no tiene mucho de especial, pero habia que empezar de alguna manera y yo creo que el resto de la historia va a ser mejor.. Es un DG, como casi todos los mioos :D y no tiene nada que ver con el ultimo libro y ni siquiera el sexto... En este fic, Ginny va a pasar a 6º curso. Bueno, solo espero que lo leais y me deis un voto de confianza y algun que otro review :P UN BESOOO!!!

Por cierto, lo que esta escrito _'asi', _suelen ser pensamientos de Ginny jiji...

**1.- El artículo de El profeta**

Ginny Weasley rodó en la cama una vez más. No era consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sabía que era poco, y lo peor de todo, que se le había pasado muy lento.

Con 16 años, Ginny estaba pasando el verano mas aburrido de su vida. No solo influía que Fred y George, con los que siempre se había llevado mejor, se habían ido de viaje con el dinero que habían ganado en la tienda de bromas, sino que Harry y Hermione estaban en la casa, por lo que Ron no le hacía ni un poco de caso a Ginny.

Escuchó las carcajadas sonoras e histéricas de Hermione riendo en la habitación de al lado, y poco después otra típica broma de Ron, mientras Harry reía por lo bajo.

La pelirroja se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. Afuera, apenas corría aire, y a pesar de eso, Ginny tenía la ventana abierta, permitiéndole el paso a una pequeña corriente de aire caliente.

Se levanto de la cama y el pequeño esfuerzo le produjo mucho cansancio… '_Odio esta calor…_'. Andando lentamente hacia la puerta, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró que estaba desierta, y cogiendo un vaso de agua, se sentó en una silla de la mesa. Justo delante de ella se encontraba El Profeta, y lo cierto, es que no le apetecía leerlo pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Comenzó a ojear las páginas, sin prestarle mucha atención al contenido, cuando leyó la palabra "diversión" por algún lado. Automáticamente su vista se dirigió al artículo, y buscó donde empezaba:

**_NUEVO CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO PARA ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS_**

_¡MÁS DIVERSION PARA CHICOS Y CHICAS DE 14 AÑOS Y EN ADELANTE!_

_¿Estas aburrido/a en tu casa¿No sabes que hacer¿El verano se pasa lentamente y tú pierdes el tiempo¿Todos tus amigos están de vacaciones¡PUES AQUÍ TIENES LA SOLUCIÓN!_

_Este verano, el Ministerio de Magia ha puesto en marcha un plan que llevaba varios años planteándose. Se trata de un "campamento", palabra que utilizan los muggles para referirse a una actividad en donde chicos y chicas de una determinada edad se unen para realizar actividades, y conocer gente nueva o encontrarse con viejos compañeros._

_La actividad se llevará a cabo las dos últimas semanas de verano, es decir, comenzará el lunes de la siguiente semana y solo podrán participar chicos y chicas que hayan cumplido los 14 años. Es imprescindible tener el permiso de los padres para poder asistir. Al final se esta página encontrareis las instrucciones necesarias para poder participar. ¡Contamos contigo_!

Ginny volvió a releer el artículo. El corazón se le aceleró un poco, y miró al final de la página para ver lo que necesitaba. Le pedían la autorización de los padres, un certificado de que pertenecía al colegio Hogwarts, y un certificado de su fecha de nacimiento, para comprobar que había cumplido los 14 años. A parte de eso, poco mas.

Arrancó la página y corrió a su cuarto, en donde cogió un pergamino y se puso a escribir rápidamente una carta a su mejor amiga Luna. No la había visto en todo el verano, pero se habían mantenido en contacto escribiéndose cartas. Le contó todo lo que había leído y le copió lo que necesitaba, animándola a que ella también fuera.

Busco a la lechuza, y tras haberla mandado a volar, bajó corriendo al salón en busca de sus padres.

Encontró a su madre tejiendo y a su padre leyendo algún informe del trabajo.

"Mmmm… Mamá" habló Ginny, para dar a notar que esta ahí.

"Ah, Ginny, querida… ¿querías algo?" le respondió su madre. '_Mucho mejor…así puedo ir al grano_'

"Si… bueno, veras… es que estaba leyendo El Profeta y-" comenzó Ginny, cuando la interrumpió su padre.

"¿Has leído el periódico?"

"Si, bueno, pero lo que iba diciendo-" comenzó de nuevo, siendo interrumpida por su padre.

"¿Has leído el artículo sobre el duende de Gringotts que se ha vuelto majareta y ha empezado a regalarle dinero a la gente..?"

"No, papa, pero he lei-" siguió Ginny.

"¡Ah¡Entonces has leído el que trata de los cacharros muggles embrujados que han encontrado en la casa de este mago!… como se llamaba…"

"¡NO PAPA¿Me puedes escuchar?"

"Perdón" respondió Arthur un tanto avergonzado.

"He visto esto" dijo, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón corto el trozo de papel doblado. Se lo dio a su madre, y esta lo desplegó, leyéndolo silenciosamente.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Molly tras leerlo.

"Me gustaría ir…" dejo caer Ginny. Molly frunció el ceño y la miró.

"No lo se cariño… no me gusta mucho la idea… chicos y chicas, durmiendo juntos, las dos ultimas semanas de verano…"

"¡Vamos mama! Estoy harta de estar todo el verano aquí sin hacer nada…"

"Pues igual que Ron, hija"

"¡No mama! El está con Harry y Hermione, se lo pasan bien… yo estoy sola"

"¿Pero qué es?" pregunto el padre, metiéndose en la conversación. Molly le pasó el trozo de papel y el hombre lo leyó rápidamente. "No me parece tan mala idea" concluyó.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ginny. "¿Ves mama? Todos los muggles lo hacen, no creo que pase nada peligroso…"

Molly seguía frunciendo el ceño. Le cogió de nuevo la hoja a Arthur y la volvió a releer. Después de unos minutos habló.

"Está bien" dijo, y Ginny ya había corrido a abalanzarse sobre ella cuando volvió a hablar "Pero con una condición: Harry, Hermione y Ron también deben de ir"

"¿Qué¿Por qué¡Venga ya mama¡No van a querer!" replicó Ginny, enfadada.

"Pues convéncelos" dijo su madre, impasible. La pelirroja miró con sus ojos azules a su padre, buscando apoyo, pero el solo se encogió de hombros, haciéndole entender que no había nada que hacer cuando a su madre se le metía algo en la cabeza.

"¿Y si ellos van yo también?" se aseguró la pelirroja. Su madre asintió. "Esta bien" dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Corrió escaleras arriba y llamó dos veces a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, entrando sin esperar siquiera un 'pasa'.

"Normalmente se espera a escuchar el permiso para pasar…" dijo Ron. Estaba tumbado sobre el regazo de Hermione, mientras esta le tocaba el pelo, y Harry sentado en el suelo.

El moreno la miró de arriba a abajo, y luego murmuró un "hola", y Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Voy a ser clara y directa" sentenció Ginny. "He leído en El profeta un artículo sobre un campamento – que te lo expliquen Hermione y Harry, Ron, que yo no tengo ganas – las dos ultimas semanas de verano, para estudiantes de Hogwarts, a partir de 14 años. Mama y papa solo me dejan ir si vosotros vais, así que vengo a pediros que vayáis"

"Así que ahora mi hermanita viene a pedirme favores…"

"Cállate Ron, si por mi fuera me iría yo sola porque no me apetece tener que aguantar todas tus tonterías de hermanito protector durante las dos ultimas semanas de verano, pero no tengo otro remedio"

"¿Hermanito protector? Me parece que te vas a quedar con las ganas de que vaya, enana..."

Ginny anduvo hacia el, la cara roja de enfado, y el pelirrojo se incorporó, apartándose de Hermione.

La joven le cogió por el collar de la camiseta y le miró a los ojos marrones.

"Ronald Weasley, que sepas, que como no vayas a ese campamento, el año que viene en Hogwarts, tu último año allí, va a ser un infierno… Y sabes perfectamente que puedo hacer que eso ocurra" le amenazó.

Ron la cogio de las muñecas apartándola de él. "Tranquila, y deja de amenazarme" respondió el pelirrojo "Yo no tengo ningún problema en ir" sentencio "y no por tus amenazas" añadió "Supongo que estaría bien salir las dos ultimas semanas de esta casa… Pero Harry y Hermione también opinan"

Ginny miró a los otros dos, dándoles a entender que si no decían que si, la amenaza que anteriormente le había hecho a su hermano les valdría también a ellos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Ron, y Harry le sonrió ampliamente.

"Pues entonces que no se hable más¡vamos allá!" dijo el moreno.


	2. El campamento

Buenas!! no he tardado mucho en subir eh??? Se que esta flojillo, pero como ya he explicado en un review... pues son los primeros capitulos, tampoco hay mucho que contar, mas bien plantear la historia ... y por eso supongo que esta 1 poc aburrido... pero mas adelante ya se ira mezclando to:):) bueno... pues nada... ah si! os qeria pedir 1 favor, que me digais nombres de alumnos de Hogwarts!! que ahora mismo estoy en blanco!!! bueno solo eso, muchas graciass!

**2.- El campamento**

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado contra su ventana, mirando como las hojas de los árboles se movían debido a la pequeña corriente de aire con corría y pensando algo que hacer para disipar el aburrimiento. A pesar del calor que hacía afuera, su padre había instalado unos aparatos que enfriaban la casa, y el ahora vestía pantalones negros largos, y un jersey de cuello alto negro de punto.

Se separó de la ventana, aun pensando alguna actividad minimamente interesante, cuando su padre entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

"Draco" lo llamó, para captar su atención. El rubio, despreciando el odio que sentía hacia su padre, sacó fuerzas para contestarle.

"¿Quería algo, Padre?" replico, con la misma frialdad que Lucius.

"He encontrado algo que te podría interesar" dijo, mientras andaba hacia delante, y se sacaba de detrás de la espalda un periódico.

Draco levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta y su padre habló de nuevo.

"Se trata de pasar las dos ultimas semanas de verano fuera de casa, con alumnos de Hogwarts…"

Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana. No es que tuviera muchos amigos… '_Mas bien, ninguno_' añadió para si mismo. Estaban Crabbe y Goyle, pero eran más bien sus secuaces… Luego estaba Blaise… '_Que solo le interesa ser mi amigo por la fama que tengo entre las chicas…_' y Pansy… '_Que solo le interesa mi dinero…_'.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que me interesa eso?" replicó, enfrentándose contra su padre, aunque intentando decirlo todo con mucho respeto.

"Llevas mes y medio de vacaciones sin salir de aquí, y aunque no lo creas, se que no paras de quejarte de aburrimiento"

"No creo que ese campamento sea algo a lo que a ti te interesaría que fuera… mas bien, no haces esto por mi… ¿para que necesitas que yo no este en casa, Padre?" desafió a su padre. Lucius Malfoy arrastró sus pasos hasta su hijo, y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le dio una bofetada.

"No me hables así, soy tu padre"

"¡Pues compórtate como uno!" le chilló Draco, apartándose para esquivar otra bofetada.

Las mejillas de Lucius se sonrojaron debido al enfado, y entonces entendió que su hijo no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

"Necesito hacer negocios, y tu no puedes estar presente"

"¿Entonces para que me preguntas si quiero ir? Voy a ir igualmente¿verdad?"

Su padre asintió y sonrió maliciosamente "Vas aprendiendo, hijo"

Draco se dio la vuelta, pensando que si lo miraba un minuto más, le escupiría.

"¿Cuándo me voy?"

"Dentro de tres días, el lunes saldrás de aquí con un transportador"

Draco asintió, notando como el enfado recorría su cuerpo y escuchó a su padre cerrar la puerta después de haber salido.

_'Te odio'_.

* * *

La semana de espera hasta el campamento había pasado igual de aburrida que la anterior, aunque se había salvado por un par de cartas de Luna (quien también iba al campamento), planeando lo que harían y acertando quien iría y que había salido un par de veces con su madre para comprar algunas cosas.

Era lunes por la mañana, muy temprano, y Ginny corría por toda la casa mirando si lo llevaba todo. Su padre había preparado un transportador para dentro de 15 minutos que les llevaría al lugar en donde tendría lugar el campamento.

Bajó a la cocina, ya segura de que lo llevaba todo, y bebió un vaso de agua.

"¡Chicos¡Chicos! Bajar vuestro equipaje y venir a la cocina, va a empezar la cuenta atrás" chilló Arthur Weasley, y Ginny volvió a correr escaleras arriba a por todas las cosas. En el camino, se encontró al trío de oro bajando sus cosas. Ron le dedicó una mirada de asco (seguía sin tener muchas ganas de ir), Hermione ni la miró, y Harry le sonrió tan ampliamente que Ginny pensó que se iba a descoyuntar la mandíbula.

Cuando volvió al salón, todos agarraban una bota vieja y raída, y ella copió el gesto.

"Ya va, ya va…" dijo Arthur, mas emocionado incluso que los chicos. "Tened mucho cuidado, portaos bien, no os metáis en líos, intentad hacer amigos nuevos y pasároslo muy bien. Venga, que ya empieza…5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" y entonces todo ocurrió. Un sentimiento justo debajo del estomago de Ginny, como si la empujasen hacia abajo, se apoderó de ella, y sintió volar. Momentos después, calló en el suelo junto a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Se encontraba en un claro de un bosque, muy grande al parecer, y enfrente de ella la entrada del campamento. Se erguían dos grandes postes de madera, y arriba, colgado en una pancarta entre ambos, con letras brillantes y doradas, ponía 'CAMPAMENTO DE HOGWARTS'. Pasando los postes, se veían muchas cabañas de madera, y bastante mas lejos, una piscina. Aun así, eso era solo lo que alcanzaba a ver, ya que parecía que detrás de las cabañas había bastantes mas cosas.

Ginny miró de nuevo a la entrada del campamento, que estaba repleta de gente conocida, entre ellos podía distinguir a Colin Creevey (una cara de disgusto se apoderó de su rostro… Ginny y Colin habían salido juntos un tiempo en su 4º año), Michael Corner (con el que también había salido), algunas chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff con las que se llevaba bien de 6º y 7º curso, y luego reconoció también varios Slytherins (cuya presencia asombró a Ginny).

Fijándose un poco más detenidamente, vio a Luna apoyada en uno de los postes, sola, como siempre, y con la mirada soñadora y perdida.

"¡LUNA!" chilló Ginny, llamando la atención de la chica. La rubia dejó de mirar al horizonte y sonrió al ver a la pelirroja.

"Hola Ginny" dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo. "Ya empezaba a pensar que tendría que estar sola aquí…"

Ginny rió "¿Quieres saludar al trío de oro?" dijo con disgusto, pero sabía que a Luna le caían medianamente bien.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Harry, aunque ahora estaban rodeados de Neville, Dean y Justin.

Las dos chicas se acercaron y Luna soltó un hola que cogió de sorpresa a todos.

El grupo de 6 se giró y miraron a Luna, saludándola, y luego los otros tres chicos fijaron la vista en Ginny, quedándose boquiabiertos por lo que había crecido esta en el verano.

"Tu hermanita… ha crecido mucho¿eh Ron?" dijo Dean, riendo socarronamente, mientras Ron le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

"Oh, vamonos de aquí" dijo Ginny aburridamente mientras se marchaba con Luna hacia otro lado.

Se mezclaron entre la gente, cotilleando sobre quien se encontraba en el campamento, cuando vieron algo que asombró a las dos.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie un poco más atrás de los dos postes de madera. Llevaba una expresión de enfado en la cara, y tenía los brazos cruzados, emitiendo un lenguaje físico que indicaba que estaba a la defensiva. Tenía a Pansy colgada de un hombro, y Crabbe y Goyle alrededor riéndose de alguna entupida broma que había hecho Blaise.

"Ha crecido mucho, ese tal Malfoy" dijo Luna, soñadoramente mientras miraba al chico con sus ojos saltones.

"Esta buenísimo, que es diferente" se le escapó a la pelirroja. Cogió aire dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca. Luego miró a Luna "No has oído lo que he dicho"

"No se lo diré a nadie" dijo Luna mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones. "De todas maneras, será la peor persona del mundo, pero si esta bueno, esta bueno" dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

Ginny suspiró "Supongo… pero es el gilipollas, engreído, narcisista, cruel, despiadado, clasista mas asquerosamente guapo del mundo" rió Ginny. "No, ahora en serio… Nunca podría fijarme en alguien así, es demasiado mala persona"

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Nunca digas nunca, Ginny"

La pelirroja miró a su amiga, incrédula, como diciendo que en ese caso si podía decirlo, pero no le discutió nada, sabiendo que en el fondo, Luna llevaba algo de razón. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

* * *

Draco llegó uno de los últimos al campamento, (o eso es lo que creyó, porque ya había mucha gente allí), y pronto se vio rodeado de sus amigos.

"¡Mi amor! No pensé que fuera a verte aquí" chilló Pansy cuando le vio, corriendo hacia el y dándole un sonoro besos en los labios. Acto, tras el cual, Draco se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, limpiándosela. Pansy parecía no haberse dado cuenta del gesto.

"Hola Pansy" dijo aburridamente. Después llegaron Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, que le saludaron dándole la mano.

"¿Qué tal el verano, tío?" le preguntó Blaise. Draco encogió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

"Aburrido, como siempre…" dijo, y no se molestó en preguntar de vuelta.

Momentáneamente, Blaise comenzó a contar anécdotas que le habían ocurrido en el mes y medio que llevaban de verano, y el comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, fijándose en quien había venido.

Entonces un rayo de pelo rojo captó su atención. Pensó que era Ron Weasley, acompañado de Potter y Hermione, pero cuando se fijó bien, se dio cuenta de que era su hermana pequeña, '_No tan pequeña ya…_', algo así como Ginny creía que se llamaba.

La verdad, es que le llamó la atención. Nunca se había fijado verdaderamente en ella, y las pocas veces que se había parado para insultarla, nunca le había parecido muy guapa.

Pero ahora si. El pelo rojo le caía por la espalda en una cascada de rizos que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y no era muy alta, mas bien bajita, pero con un buen cuerpo, ni delgada, ni gorda, sino perfecta. Tenía los ojos azules oscuros, y unos labios bastante gruesos. '_Preciosa_' añadió mentalmente.

Al momento se arrepintió. ¿A que jugaba? Era la Weasley, la pobretona, estúpida, traidora, sin clase, Weasley. Amiga del niño que vivió, y hermana de su perrito faldero.

Ni de coña era preciosa.

Se rió para sus adentros. '_Vamos Draco, sabes que puedes tener a la que quieras, cuando quieras y mucho mejor que ella…_'.

Aunque lo de mucho mejor, no lo dijo totalmente convencido.


	3. Monitores

Otro capitulo mierdoso... por eso he tardao tantisimo en subir... proque me daba 1 pereza escribirlo.. esque era super aburriooooo... y es vamos.. que no ha cambiao, espero que el siguiente sea un poquito mejor.. proque vamos... esque hasta que no pasen unos cuantos de días aqui la cosa no puede ponerse interesante ejejejje... bueno pues nada, os dejo, a leer y por favor animarme pa seguirlo porque esque me da una perezaaaaa...!!! muchos besosssss

**3.- Monitores**

Luna y Ginny se dieron la vuelta, justo al mismo tiempo que Malfoy levantaba la vista y las miraba. Ambas chicas siguieron andando y cotilleando durante unos diez minutos cuando una voz resonó por todo el campamento.

"¡Bienvenidos al campamento de verano de Hogwarts!"

Todo el mundo calló y anduvieron hacia delante hasta ver quien hablaba. Oliver Wood, el ex-alumno de Hogwarts estaba allí delante de ellos, con la varita tocando su garganta, y sonriendo abiertamente.

Los años le habían sentado muy bien. Si antes era un chico mono, simpático, y divertido, ahora parecía ser un hombre guapo, con dinero, y triunfante. Todas las chicas soltaron murmullos de aprobación y el volvió a hablar.

"Supongo que muchos me conocéis por que estuve en el colegio también, o sino por mi etapa como jugador de quidditch, pero aquí estoy porque voy a ser uno de los monitores, y me gustaría que me tratarías como tal" Hizo una pausa, puso una mirada seria y luego volvió a sonreír "Estaré acompañado de Lucy, Michael y Helen, que también serán monitores del campamento y estaremos aquí para ayudaros e intentar hacer que esta experiencia sea inolvidable" el otro chico, y las dos chicas que habían a su lado sonrieron y levantaron una mano en señal de saludo. "Bueno, ahora me gustaría dejar claro las reglas del campamento. Vais a estar divididos en habitaciones de cinco, y las habitaciones NO serán mixtas" ante este comentario, algunos resoplaron e incluso otros se atrevieron a quejarse en alto "No hay nada que hacer… yo entiendo que queráis estar juntos, pero el Ministerio lo ha decidido así… Segundo, cualquiera que nos desobedezca será castigado, y si la cosa continua, os mandaremos a vuestras casas sin reparo. Somos monitores, no padres, y no tenemos que aguantar ninguna de vuestras tonterías… Para terminar, dejar claro que tampoco vamos a aguantar peleas, así que mas vale que dejéis vuestros problemas personales a un lado, porque quizás en los grupos de trabajo tengáis que estar mezclados y sin vuestros amigos" echó una mirada a los Slytherins y luego a los Gryffindor que había por allí.

"Bueno, ahora que la cosa esta clara" dijo Lucy, una monitora bastante alta, pero un poco rechoncha, aunque con la cara sonrosada y muy dulce. Era rubia, con ojos de color chocolate y pecas en la nariz. "Las chicas pueden ponerse a mi izquierda y los chicos a la derecha, para empezar a organizar las habitaciones"

Se separaron en sexos, y esta vez habló Helen, que era la otra monitora, castaña, delgada, y alta también. Con ojos color miel, y un pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

"Dividiros en grupos de cinco, aunque puede que quizás haya alguno de cuatro…" dijo.

Ginny y Luna se encogieron de hombros y decidieron quedarse aparte… No es que conocieran muy bien a las demás chicas, y aunque se llevaban bien, preferían que fueran otras las que se juntaran a ellas. Hermione se unió a ellas, y entonces vino otra chica que no habían visto nunca ninguna de las tres. Se quedó de pie a su lado sin decir nada y entonces al cabo de unos minutos todo el mundo estaba separado en grupos de 4 o 5 personas.

A lo que Ginny alcanzó a ver, Harry y Ron estaban con Dean, Seamos y Neville (como en la habitación del colegio), y por simple curiosidad buscó a Malfoy, y vio que estaba con Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle… Tal y como se imaginaba. Por otro lado, Pansy se había puesto con Millicent, y con dos chicas Ravenclaw y una de Hufflepuff que no parecían muy contentas con las dos chicas de Slytherin.

La voz de Michael, el otro monitor, también alto y moreno como Oliver, aunque no muy guapo de cara, la saco de su curiosidad.

"Bueno, los chicos que me sigan a mi, y las chicas a Lucy, mientras Helen y Oliver hacen los grupos de trabajo"

Cada grupo hizo lo que se dijo, y Ginny y Luna junto al resto de las chicas fueron andando por un camino a la izquierda, hasta llegar a las cabañas situadas allí.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo pero estaban en las cabañas de la derecha.

Grupo por grupo, fueron siendo asignadas las cabañas, siendo la de Ginny y su grupo la numero dos.

Las cuatro chicas entraron en la cabaña con sus maletas, y echaron un vistazo alrededor. Había dos literas, dos pequeñas mesitas, y un armario, al que las cuatro miraron con un poco de ansia, ya que iban a tener que compartirlo.

Dejaron las maletas en el suelo, y Ginny, con curiosidad por saber quien era la chica habló.

"¿Tu estás en Hogwarts?" preguntó, aunque estaba casi segura de que no.

La chica negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero entro este año, en 6º"

"¿Y eso?" preguntó ahora Luna, mientras Hermione miraba a la chica con mucha curiosidad.

"Bueno… vengo trasladada de Alemania…" dijo, sin muchas ganas de explicar mas.

"¿Y porque te han trasladado?" Esta vez pregunto Hermione.

La chica sonrió sin ganas. "Bueno, ya habrá mucho tiempo para hablar de eso… Yo me llamo Alice, Alice Thompson"

Alice tenía toda la pinta de entrar en la casa de Slytherin. Su ropa, a simple vista se notaba que era cara, de marca, al igual que todos los complementos que llevaba puestos. Tenía el pelo largo y liso de color negro hasta la cintura, con flequillo, y era bajita y muy delgadita, pareciendo incluso más pequeña de lo que era. A pesar de eso, Alice era una chica muy guapa, y tenía una belleza especial. Su expresión denotaba frialdad y mucho misterio.

Ginny sonrió ante la excusa de la chica para no hablar de su vida personal y se presentó a si misma "Ginny Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Hermione Granger"

"Encantada de conoceros" dijo Alice, y las volvió a mirar. "Creo que deberíamos de escoger nuestras camas"

"¡Yo arriba!" chilló Ginny, y Luna se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama que había debajo de la que había escogido Ginny.

"A mi me da igual, Alice" dijo Hermione.

"Esta bien, yo prefiero arriba" dijo la chica de pelo negro. Hermione sonrió y cada una dejo la maleta en su cama.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con el armario?" preguntó Ginny.

"Yo voto porque metamos ahí tan solo la ropa que verdaderamente debería de estar colgada…" respondió Hermione.

Alice miró su maleta como si toda su ropa debería de estar colgada.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Luna.

"Bueno, pero eso deberíamos de hacerlo después. Creo que ahora nos van a decir lo del grupo de trabajo, y tendremos que ir a comer… A ver que nos tienen preparado para el primer día" dijo la Gryffindor castaña.

Las cuatro chicas salieron de la cabaña y vieron que como ellas, poco a poco todos salían de la cabaña.

Estuvieron un rato charlando ahí, cuando los cuatro monitores anduvieron hacia el camino que había entre ambas partes del campamento (las cabañas de las chicas, y las de los chicos).

"Bueno, los grupos de trabajo están colgados en el tablón de anuncios del comedor" dijo Michael "Ahora iréis a comer, y después podréis mirarlos. Esta tarde no tenemos ninguna actividad programada, pero lo que si tenéis que hacer, es juntaros con vuestro grupo de trabajo y charlar… Y mas os vale llevaros bien, vais a pasar casi todo el día con ellos durante 12 días…Seguidnos para ir al comedor"

Los monitores echaron a andar, y todos los chicos empezaron a seguirlos. Para llegar al comedor tenían que seguir el camino que había entre las dos partes del campamento, y luego girar a la derecha, llegando a una especie de cabaña, pero muy grande, en donde había mesas de seis.

Entraron, y se sentaron casi de la misma manera que estaban en las cabañas, estando en la mesa de las cuatro chicas, Harry y Ron, que habían ido para estar con Hermione.

Ginny bufó y Alice la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica.

"Es mi hermano…" miró a Ron "su mejor amigo" miró a Harry "y su mejor amiga…" miró a Hermione.

"¿Es el chico que sobrevivió, verdad¿Harry Potter, no?"Preguntó Alice en un susurro a Luna y Ginny.

Luna asintió, manteniéndose en su estado de silencio como casi siempre.

"Exacto" dijo Ginny, mientras miraba su plato con ansia. En ese momento, Harry la miró y le sonrió abiertamente, a lo que Ginny le contestó con una media sonrisa, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y mirara rápidamente hacia otro lado.

"Pues parece que esta un poco coladito por ti…" dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"¿Qué dices?" dijo Ginny, mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

"Vamos Ginny, sabes que lleva toda la razón" dijo Luna, y siguió mirando la servilleta, como si hubiese algo muy interesante escrito en ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza "No tenéis ni idea… Siempre ha estado colado por Cho" dijo, sonrojándose.

"Cho pasó a la historia después de lo que paso en 5º…" respondió Luna, aun sumida en su servilleta.

Ginny volvió a negar con la cabeza y adoptó un color aun más escarlata.

"¿Y ustedes que cuchicheáis tanto?" dijo Ron, de repente molesto porque las tres chicas llevaban mas de cinco minutos susurrando.

"Nada que te importe a ti" soltó Alice, antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar.

La pelirroja se quedo a cuadros, al igual que toda la mesa. Para empezar, porque Alice no conocía de nada a Ron, y porque esa respuesta, debería de haberla dado Ginny.

La pelirroja la miró, y ella se sonrojó un poco.

"Ehmm… ¿me he pasado?" preguntó.

Ginny echó a reír "¡No¡Ha sido genial!" dijo, y siguió riendo, contagiándole la risa a Luna.

"Es que no soporto que la gente se meta donde no le llaman…"

"gracias, si no lo hubieras hecho tu, lo hubiera hecho yo" le dijo Ginny.

La comida empezó a aparecer en la mesa como en Hogwarts, y tenía ese aspecto delicioso que indicaba que la habían cocinado los elfos domésticos.

Todos empezaron a comer hambrientos, mientras Ron echaba a Alice miradas de enfado durante toda la comida, y susurraba cosas como "quien se cree que es", "ni me conoce" y "esa mocosa…".

Cuando comieron hasta saciarse, la comida desapareció de las mesas, y Oliver, que se encontraba sentado en una mesa de 4, donde estaban solo los monitores, se puso de pie y habló.

"Ahora podéis mirar las listas… Después de haberlo hecho, quiero que forméis los grupos, y os diré donde tenéis que dirigiros cada uno, para que estéis toda la tarde juntos"

Inmediatamente, se levantaron todos, y corrieron a mirar el tablón de anuncios. Ginny fue rápida y llegó una de las primeras.

Comenzó a leer todos los grupos hasta que vio su nombre en uno…

'Grupo 7: Harry Potter, Alice Thompson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Jane Middleton, Katie Samuels, John Sandmann, Peter Dutt, Diana Rodes'

Ginny volvió a releer la lista… ¡Draco Malfoy en su grupo! Esto tenía que ser una broma…

Salió entre la multitud que se apelotonaba para miar las listas, y vio a Draco Malfoy con la mirada fija sobre ella y una expresión muy curiosa. Ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada de asco y echó a andar hacia fuera del comedor.

Draco Malfoy estaría todo lo bueno que se podía estar, pero eso no haría que la pelirroja cambiase su opinión personal sobre el.

Estas dos semanas iban a ser una guerra.


	4. Empieza la guerra

Si, se que es un poco corto, LO SIENTO… pero estoy un poco bloqueada con este fic… aunque a ver si el cap que viene mejora 1 poco porque ya esta metio en vereda… xDDDDDD no se si esta frase tiene sentidoo aquí pero bueno xDDDD ajaja da igual, lo que quiero decir esque ya vamos entrando en trama  bueno… queria decir que la primera parte de la conversa entre draco y ginny es de Azazel Black, que me he adelantao a ella y le he "robado" su fic jajajaja ASI QUE DARLES LAS GRACIAS SI OS REIS PORQUE ELLA ES BASTANTE MAS IMAGINATIVA QUE YO ADEMAS DE TENER UN MEJOR SENTIDO DEL HUMOR :P jajaja bueno… no mucho mas que decir… que reviewearrr plisss :D un besoteeee

**4.- Empieza la guerra**

Luna y Alice se reencontraron con Ginny, que estaba fuera del comedor, apoyada contra la pared y con cara de enfado.

"Ya he leído quien esta en tu grupo" dijo Luna, y se apoyo en la pared a su lado.

"No me lo recuerdes Luna, estas dos semanas van a ser una guerra" dijo la pelirroja refunfuñando.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alice, que no tenía ni idea de que iba toda la historia.

"¿Has visto un rubio con cara de engreído y que parece que tiene un palo metido por el culo ahí dentro?" dijo Ginny, mirando a la chica de pelo negro.

"Mmmm… ¿uno que casi no habla, y muy guapo?"

"Si, ese mismo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Que él, y Ginny, son enemigos desde que nacieron prácticamente…" explicó Luna.

"Ahhh…" respondió Alice, y no preguntó más. Ginny la miró y sonrió. Le gustaba aquello de que la chica no intentara saberlo todo… Cualquier otra hubiera preguntado la razón de porque no se llevaban bien, de porque eran enemigos, pero ella simplemente asintió y no preguntó más. "Bueno, no te preocupes…Estamos juntas en el grupo" dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ginny asintió "¿Y tu, Luna?"

Luna la miró con sus ojos soñadores "Estoy con Ron y Hermione"

"Bueno, por lo menos conoces a alguien" dijo Ginny "Podría ser peor"

Luna asintió.

"Bueno, tendremos que irnos cada una con nuestro grupo¿no?" dijo Alice, y las tres echaron a andar hacia dentro otra vez, reuniéndose con sus respectivos grupo.

* * *

A Ginny y su grupo les había tocado ir a la piscina, y allí estaba ella, sentada en la hierba con un bikini liso negro, con Alice a un lado y Harry a otro.

Un poco mas allá se encontraba Draco sentado en el borde de la piscina, con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas puestas, '_Ojala se asfixie cualquier día de estos..._', y acompañado por Blaise, que, a diferencia de su amigo se había quitado la camiseta mostrando el cuerpo tan trabajado que tenía y lo moreno que estaba (quizás de haber tomado tanto el sol en Italia, de donde era su madre). En su conjunto, Blaise, con su color de piel, sus ojos verdes y sus rasgos latinos, tirado en el borde de la piscina ofrecía una imagen bastante apetecible.

Jane, Katie, John, Peter y Diana, se encontraban un poco apartados, charlando animadamente.

Harry se levantó y miró a Alice y Ginny.

"Voy a hablar un rato con ellos" dijo, señalando con la cabeza al grupo de cinco que reía.

Ginny ni le miró y tan solo se encogió de hombros mientras que Alice no hizo la más leve señal de haberle escuchado.

"Creo que voy a ir a presentarme a esos" dijo Alice, que estaba en la hierba, y ni siquiera los había mirado en todo el rato que llevaban allí.

"No sabes bien donde te metes" dijo Ginny, que había pasado de estar incorporada apoyada sobre los hombros a tirarse en el césped.

"Están buenísimos, los dos" dijo Alice, como si no hubiese mejor explicación que esa.

"Y son gilipollas… los DOS"

"Porque tu te lleves mal con ellos no significa que todo el mundo también" dijo la chica de pelo negro, y se levantó.

Ginny no habló. Sabía que Alice llevaba toda la razón en eso que había dicho, pero ella sabia que tenía toda la razón al decir que eran gilipollas.

Alice andó hacia ellos lentamente y con la mirada fija en un punto medio de los dos. El bikini marrón con dibujos dorados le contrastaba bien con la piel blanca, y los chicos notaron que andaba hacia ellos, ya que miraron.

"Soy Alice" dijo, sin siquiera sonreír y se quedó allí plantada de pie.

Blaise se incorporó y la miró de arriba abajo. Draco le echó una breve mirada y se giró de nuevo a mirar la piscina.

"¿Eres amiga de esa?" pregunto Draco, refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

"Si" contestó Alice, manteniéndose firme.

"Entonces no se que haces aquí, ya te habrá hablado pestes sobre nosotros" replicó el rubio.

"Sobre vosotros no, mas bien sobre ti" le respondió Alice a Draco, y miró a Blaise.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó.

"Blaise Zabini" dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pie. "¿Y tu?" preguntó tendiendo la mano para coger la de Alice.

Alice levantó una ceja, y extendió la suya "Alice Thompson"

El moreno de ojos verdes cogió la mano y le rozó los labios "Encantado, siempre está bien conocer a chicas tan gu-"

"Deja de hacer el idiota, Blaise" dijo Draco, refunfuñando. "No merece la pena hablar con ella, es amiga de la comadreja"

Alice iba a replicar cuando la voz de Ginny, histérica perdida, la interrumpió.

Al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación y controlándose, pero eso había sido demasiado para sus oídos.

"¡Alice deja de perder el tiempo¡Te dije que no merecía la pena malgastar tu saliva con este pichacorta engreído!" Vino echa una furia, del pelo rojo parecía que saltaban chispas, y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, dando una imagen de muñeca diabólica.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Malfoy, poniéndose en pie. A estas alturas, Harry también se había enterado de que estaban discutiendo y se acercó allí corriendo, asumiendo su papel de héroe.

"Malfoy, deja de dar por el culo o si n-" empezó Harry.

"¡Calla!" le espetó Ginny al pelinegro, y Harry no se atrevió a abrir la boca en señal de replica. Miró al rubio "¿Te he ofendido?" dijo Ginny, notando una sensación de satisfacción en su interior.

"Claro que no, y menos cuando hablas sin saber" dijo, y echó una mirada de superioridad a Alice, indicándole que la pequeña de los Weasley no tenía ni un poquito de razón.

"Entiendo que te avergüences, pero hoy en día la cirugía esta muy avanzada y te pueden poner una prótesis ideal…"

"Yo NO la tengo pequeña Weasley¿acaso quieres comprobarlo?" el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado caer "No es que yo quiera tener nada contigo, pero es para que aprendas que no se habla sin saber"

"Dejémoslo… NO podría evitar contarlo mañana y me da pena dejarte en ridículo el primer día…"

"Mira comadreja…más te vale dejar de decir tonterías ya acerca del tamañ-"

"Malfoy, sinceramente, no me apetece seguir discutiendo acerca del tamaño de tu dotación, ya que ambos sabemos que YO llevo razón" lo cortó, se fue a dar la vuelta cuando recordó la segunda palabra de la frase que había pronunciado el chico: 'comadreja'.

Entonces, esa furia infrenable se apoderó de su cuerpo otra vez y mirándole a los ojos grises, con toda la fuerza que pudo poner, lo empujó hacia la piscina.

Esta acción pilló al rubio de sorpresa, y no pudo poner resistencia. Perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó, y al estar en el borde de la piscina, cuando puso un pie atrás para apoyarse, calló dentro.

La chica soltó un "hmm" de orgullo, y se acercó un poquito al borde de la piscina, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

"Esto es para que aprendas a no llamarme 'comadreja'" dijo la pelirroja, soltando una pequeña risita, cuando el rubio sacó la cabeza debajo del agua.

La miraba con los ojos desencajados, como si aun no se creyese que eso acabara de pasar, al igual que Blaise, Harry y Alice. Desviaban la mirada del rubio a la pelirroja, y los miraban a los dos en espera de una respuesta por parte del rubio.

"Me vas a pagar esta, Weasley" dijo, veneno saliendo de su boca.

Ginny rió "Uhhh… Draco-grande-y-malote-Malfoy va a venir a por mi… ¡que miedo!" dijo poniendo cara de susto.

El rubio se salió de la piscina, la camiseta negra empapada le marcaba los músculos del pecho, barriga y espalda, y con el pelo mojado y despeinado, ofrecía una imagen muy sexy. A pesar de ello, Ginny no se dejó camelar.

"Solo te digo, que a partir de ahora, vayas con mucho cuidado por ahí, no te fíes ni de tu sombra, porque me las vas a pagar caras, Weasley, muy caras…"

Ginny no se dejó achantar "Duerme más, y sueña menos Malfoy…" Le echó una mirada de asco, y haciendo que el pelo girara a su alrededor se dio la vuelta, camino al sitio donde había dejado su toalla y se tumbó de nuevo.


	5. Venganza

No os podeis quejar ni un poco amoss!!!! que actualizo mas pronto que decir ayy!! y me mandais mas poquitos reviewsss ... snif snif... a ver si este cap os gusta mas proque a mi me ha divertido mucho escribirlo e imaginarme la situacion!!! jijiji que mala soyyy jijiji bueno, pues eso, que parece que la inspiracion ha entrado en mi con este cap, esperemos que pal proximo todo siga igual de bien y de rapido y de largo y de todo jajajajaja UN BESO ENORMEEE Y YA SABEIS LO QUE TENEIS QUE HACER QUE SINO ME ENFADO JUUU :P:P un besoooo

PD: en cursiva, pensamientos de ginny!!

**5.- Venganza**

La tarde se pasó un poco lenta y aburrida después de la discusión con Malfoy-tengo-un-palo-metido-por-el-culo.

A pesar de haberlo tirado a la piscina y sentirse muy orgullosa porque Alice le había dicho que llevaba razón cuando dijo que eran gilipollas, y Harry estuvo mas de una hora riéndose, no podía dejar de arrepentirse cuando recordaba las palabras de Malfoy: '_me las vas a pagar caras Weasley, muy caras…_'. Sabía que lo había dicho muy en serio y que el Slytherin no se andaba con chiquitas, y sabía que lo iba a pasar mal.

Tirada en su litera mientras esperaba a Alice y Luna para ir a ducharse y arreglarse para la cena comenzó a imaginar a un Draco Malfoy con la careta de 'Scream' y un cuchillo en la mano acercándose a ella mientras dormía. Le agarraba suavemente la garganta y ella abría los ojos. Entonces el, se quitaba la careta y lo veía allí, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, una vena palpitándole en la frente, y la boca abierta en señal de triunfo… Entonces el cuchillo se iba acercando lentamente a su cuerpo y…

"¡Ginny!" escuchó la voz de Luna llamarla mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

"¡Ahhhhh!" la pelirroja se incorporó sobresaltada. Había estado tirada con los ojos cerrados y se había asustado bastante.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Alice, que estaba de pie al lado de Luna mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "Estabas tirada ahí con una cara de angustia…"

"Nada, nada… paranoias mías" dijo mientras saltaba de la litera y cogía su ropa que había dejado preparada a un lado. "¿Ya podemos ir a ducharnos?"

Las otras dos asintieron y salieron de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Un momento… ¿Y Hermione?" dijo Alice, mirando hacia la cabaña.

Ginny miró a Luna que se encogió de hombros "Ha estado en el grupo conmigo, pero de repente ella y Ron desaparecieron"

"¿Qué?" dijo Ginny. "¿**QUÉ**?"

"Si… estuvimos unas dos horas todos juntos en el lago, y luego dijeron que iban a ir a beber agua y ya no volvieron a aparecer"

"Lo sabía, sabía que estaban liados… Si es que son unos cerdos de mierda, seguro que han estado todo el día en mi casa ahí dale que te pego y ¡claro! Harry tampoco se quedaría mirando que digamos…"

"¿Qué intentas insinuar Ginny?" dijo Alice riendo.

"¿Un_ trío_?" preguntó Luna, poniendo una cara de disgusto. "Sinceramente, no los veo… haciendo… ese _tipo_ de cosas… todos juntos"

Ginny se encogió de hombros "Ya, yo tampoco…De todas maneras… ¿Qué han hecho dos horas solos?"

Luna y Alice echaron a andar hacia los baños mientras la dejaban ahí atrás meditando sobre la relación entre su hermano y Hermione.

"¡Eh, perras¡Esperadme!" chilló Ginny, corriendo tras ellas.

Ya había oscurecido, y había unas pequeñas farolitas iluminando los caminos a los diferentes sitios. Llegaron a los baños que eran comunitarios, siendo una parte para los chicos y otra para chicas.

En cada parte había 10 baños, 10 duchas y 10 lavabos y por suerte todas las duchas estaban libres y no había nadie en el baño, ya que las tres chicas llegaban un poco tarde y tendrían que ser bastante rápidas para que les diera tiempo llegar a la cena.

Alice y Luna se metieron en la ducha y Ginny estaba metiendo un pie cuando vio salir a Hermione del lavabo.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta de la ducha y corrió hacia Hermione en ropa interior.

"¡EH¡TU!" le chilló mientras le daba un par de toques en la espalda.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con cara de susto y sonrió al ver a Ginny.

"Nooo… no me sonrías…¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?" le chilló, con tono causante.

"¿Cómo¿Contarte el que?" dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a Ginny muy confundida.

"¡Tu y Ron¡Estáis liados!" dijo la pelirroja, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Hermione se echó a reír por el enfado de la pelirroja "¡Ginny¿De donde te sacas eso?"

"¡Del rato que habéis estado desaparecidos los dos solos!"

"Ginny, aunque no te lo creas, no ha pasado nada. Nos hemos ido por ahí a hablar y punto"

"Y punto, y punto…" dijo, imitando a Hermione pero poniendo una voz mucho mas aguda y desagradable. "Te crees que soy tonta" dijo. La pelirroja seguía empeñada en que llevaba razón.

"No eres tonta, pero estas empezando a parecerlo. Deja de decir idioteces. Si yo y Ron estuviéramos liados te habrías dado cuenta ya…" dijo, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que la morena llevaba razón. "Supongo…" se mordió el labio. "¿Te gusta?"

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Ginny a los ojos. "Creo que no hace falta ni que te responda a esa pregunta…"

"Ya" dijo la pelirroja y le dio un abrazo. "Yo creo que tu a el también… pero Ron… es imbecil" dijo, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Hermione rió "No lo dudo" dijo.

En ese momento, Alice salió de la ducha y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo retrasada que iba. "¡Oye, que me tengo que duchar aun!" les dijo y se metió corriendo en la ducha.

Escuchó como Luna salía de la ducha y como Hermione se despedía de las dos y se iban.

La pelirroja aun se estaba enjabonando el pelo cuando la voz de Alice resonó por todo el baño.

"Ginny, estamos en la cabaña acabando de arreglarnos"

"¡Vale¡Ahora voy!" contestó Ginny de vuelta y escuchó como las chicas salían del sitio. Se enjuagó el pelo y se estaba echando el acondicionador cuando todas las luces se apagaron.

Ginny se quedó parada en seco. '¿_Qué coño ha pasado_?' El agua del grifo seguía corriendo y dudó entre enjuagarse el pelo o encender la luz. Lo cierto era que le quedaba enjuagarse y enjabonarse el cuerpo, y podía hacerlo sin luz, pero no le agradaba nada la idea, de estar sola en ese baño tan grande, en medio de un bosque, a oscuras, desnuda, metida en una ducha.

Sintió un escalofrió y decidió ir a encender la luz.

Palpó la puerta entera, en donde había dejado colgada sus toallas, pero no las encontró. '_Joder, todo me tiene que pasar a mi…Se habrán caído hacia el otro lado'_. Así que ella, más valiente que nadie decidió salir **DESNUDA** de la ducha a buscar las toallas al otro lado.

Abrió la puerta, y cuando dio un paso tampoco estaban sus malditas toallas. '¡¿_Pero que coño pasa aquí?_!'. Entonces, tomando aire y sacando su fuerza interior, decidió andar hasta donde había creído ver los interruptores.

El agua de su ducha seguía corriendo, y ella desnuda iba caminando con cuidado de no caerse y hacia la pequeña luz que provenía del camino que conducía al baño.

Ya casi había llegado a la entrada cuando una voz resonó en todo el baño.

"Venga Weasley, vas demasiado lenta"

"¡**MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYY**!" El gritó le salió sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, como si fuese lo que hubiese estado pensando todo el rato pero no se hubiese atrevido a pronunciarlo. "¡**YO TE MATOOOOOO**!"

Estaba ahí parada, a oscuras, y sabía que Malfoy no estaba muy lejos de ella. La duda comenzó a asaltarla y no sabía que hacer, si correr hacia la ducha y meterse ahí, o tirar hacia delante y encender la luz, sabiendo que Malfoy la iba a ver desnuda.

"¿Matarme¿Desnuda?" El chico se rió. "No me hagas reír, comadreja"

'_La primera, definitivamente correré hacia la ducha'_ pensó la pelirroja y comenzó a darse la vuelta y andar sin hacer ruido hacia la ducha.

"No tan rápido, pelirroja"

_'¿Pelirroja¡¿Pelirroja¡Pero quien se cree!_'

Se armó de valor "¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

"Vengarme de lo de esta tarde"

Ginny resopló "¿Y que consigues con apagarme la luz mientras me estoy duchando¿No sería mejor hacer algo delante de todos para dejarme en ridículo?"

"Que va, pelirroja… Si te veo desnuda, se que vas a morirte de vergüenza, y no te vas a atrever a mirarme a la cara nunca mas. No hay mejor venganza que te avergüences delante mía por mucho tiempo…"

"¿Tan seguro estas Malfoy?"

'¿_Pero que haces Ginny¡Estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar!_'

"¿Me equivoco acaso?"

La pelirroja cogió aire, pensando que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Si" lo dijo con seguridad, firmeza, y totalmente convencida de que el rubio no se atrevería a encender la luz.

"Comprobémoslo entonces"

'_Oh-oh'_

Escuchó al rubio dar un paso, y darle a los interruptores. En un momento todas las luces estaban encendidas y lo divisó rápidamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una pierna por delante de otra y los brazos cruzados.

El también la había visto a ella, y ahora ambos estaban de pie, separados por unos 6 metros mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

'_No bajes la mirada Ginny, no la bajes, no la bajes o le darás pie a que te mire…_'

"Si pareces mas valiente de lo que realmente eres" dijo el pelirrojo y sostuvo las toallas de la pelirroja en la mano. "¿No quieres taparte?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y notó el calor subiendo por su cuerpo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, se estaba empezando a poner colorada y no podría aguantar mirarle a esos ojos que la atravesaban por mucho tiempo más.

"Sinceramente, me da igual" dijo con mucho trabajo.

_'¿Pero que haces, imbecil¡Es la primera vez que un tío te ve desnuda y encima es el puto salido de Malfoy!_'

"Claro…" dijo Malfoy y comenzó a andar hacia ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

La pelirroja comenzó a sentirse muy incomoda. Estaba de pie recta, con los brazos a los lados y no intentaba taparse nada. La chica parpadeo para librarse de la tensión de mirar fijamente a los ojos del chico y cuando volvió a abrirlos el estaba a apenas medio metro de ella.

Se mantuvo firme, con la cabeza bien alta y no movió ni una sola parte del cuerpo.

"¿Y ahora?" le susurró el chico dando otro paso hacia ella. Ahora apenas había 20 cm. de separación entre ellos y la respiración del chico (que era un poco mas alto que ella) le daba en la cara.

"Lo mismo" respondió, temblándole ligeramente la voz.

'¡_Mentira¡Mentira, mentira y más mentira! Esta situación es MUY incomoda'_

"Esta bien, te daré las toallas" dijo el chico, sacándose las manos de detrás de la espalda con las dos toallas en la mano.

Ginny iba a tender las manos para cogerlas pero pensó que se iba a notar demasiado que estaba ansiosa por taparse. A estas alturas, sabía que tendría que estar totalmente colorada, más que nada, por el calor y el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Entonces el chico hizo algo que Ginny nunca se hubiese esperado. Se separó de ella, y apartando por primera vez la mirada de los ojos le miró el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Ginny sintió que la tierra se la tragaba, y por primera vez las manos se le movieron un poco para taparse.

Sacó fuerzas de no se donde y habló. "¿Te gusta lo que ves Malfoy?" dijo, una nota de lujuria en la voz. No sabía que estaba pasando entre los dos, pero aquella situación se estaba yendo de las manos, y lo cierto era, que Ginny ya no solo tenía calor por la vergüenza que estaba pasando…

Entonces el chico levantó la vista de su cuerpo y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Se acercó a ella, cogió la toalla más grande y se la puso alrededor, y se acercó a su oído.

"Quizás" le susurró, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes mirarla una vez más a los ojos y se fue.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Ginny, que se quedó ahí plantada lo menos cinco minutos hasta que decidió reaccionar.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua fría.

La guerra, no había hecho más que empezar.


	6. ¿Valiente?

Hello my friendss!! jajaja, se que con este he tardado un poquito mass pero esque soy un poco vaguilla y estaba un poco escasa de imaginacion... el siguiente lo intentare subir en cuanto lo tenga escrito y espero que sea pronto, aunque puede que tarde 1 poquito porque acabo de empezar el instituto y bueno, ya empieza la mierda de rutina otra vez... que si deberes y to eso... jajaja pero bueno, que se le va a hacer!! bueno, espero que os guste el cap... :) un poco de transición también aunque al final pasan cositas jajajaja pero no seais impacieeeeeeeentes!!! ya sucedera todo... bueno, ya sabeis, leer y mandar reviews!! que este fic va regula de reviews eh:P jajaja un besote enormeee

6.- ¿Valiente?

"Pero…pero… ¿Qué has estado unos diez minutos desnuda delante de **ÉL**?" dijo Luna, aun muy sorprendida.

Ginny volvió a asentir por décima vez.

"Y, además, dices ¿qué te envolvió con la toalla y te rozó la oreja con su **BOCA**?"

Ginny, asintió por undécima vez.

"¿Y que te dijo qu-…" empezó a preguntar Luna.

"¡Ya basta! Joder, he contado la historia lo menos tres veces…" la cortó Ginny, aun en toalla sentada en su cama.

La chica había vuelto del baño con cara de loca. Tenía los ojos salidos de las orbitas, y no se había molestado si quiera en vestirse: '_Total, si ya me ha visto Malfoy…_'. Se sentó en la cama y mientras Alice y Luna le echaban la bronca por haber tardado mucho, ella comenzó a relatar la historia. Ahora, después de haberla contado tres veces, Alice y Luna no habían parado de hacer las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y la pelirroja comenzaba a estar más que harta.

"Vale, lo siento" dijo Luna. Alice asintió para apoyar lo que Luna acababa de decir.

"Que fuerte" dijo Alice, y resopló.

"MUY fuerte" añadió Luna.

"Demasiado para mí…" dijo Ginny y miró hacia el suelo.

"¡Oh, cariño!" dijo Luna corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo. "Pero si has estado genial… Nadie hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso"

"Es cierto Ginny, y mas con tu enemigo numero 1"

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros "Supongo"

"Bueno, venga¡vístete y vamos a cenar!" dijo Alice y la jaló del brazo.

"No me apetece cenar, no tengo apetito"

"¡Venga ya Ginny! Si tu _SIEMPRE_ tienes hambre…"

"Estoy en estado de shock Luna…" dijo Ginny, y echó a reír al ver las caras de sus dos amigas. "Hablando en serio, no me apetece cenar… Tengo que pensar como me voy a vengar de él… y os aseguro que se va a arrepentir de lo que me ha hecho hoy" dijo, sonando tan convencida y mirando tan fijamente a la cama de enfrente que parecía que ahí estuviese la solución.

Alice y Luna se miraron y supieron que era mejor no seguir con el tema, así que despidiéndose de ella, se fueron a cenar, dejándola sola, envuelta en una toalla, sentada en la cama y con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza: '_Te vas a enterar de lo que es ser una Weasley, hurón de mierda'_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salió de los baños con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en la cara. El plan, no le había salido tan bien como pensaba… No había conseguido que la Weasley se pusiese a llorar y suplicar por las toallas como el esperaba, ni que le hiciese jurar que no diría nada… No, ella se había mantenido valiente, firme y segura de si misma, y aunque las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada nerviosa a veces la habían delatado un poco, lo había hecho francamente bien, y Malfoy había podido echarle un buen vistazo a la chica.

'_Que no esta nada mal, por cierto'_ apuntó en su cabeza. _'¿De que coño hablas? Si es… es… mmm… ¿amorfa?_' Negó con la cabeza. '_Joder, las cosas hay que admitirlas, esta buena… **MUY BUENA…**_'

Sonrió de nuevo pensando en el cuerpo de la chica y una ola de calor le sobrevino al cuerpo, a la vez que el estómago le rugía con hambre.

Rió, y mirando su reloj, echó a andar hacia el Comedor para cenar.

Cuando llegó, estaban casi todos sentados ya. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada la mesa de Blaise y se sentó mirando hacia la puerta para ver entrar a la pelirroja. Sabía que tardaría un rato en llegar, puesto acababa de dejarla en la ducha y aun tendría que vestirse y demás.

"¿Qué tal tu grupo, _Draquito_?" le preguntó Pansy al rubio, quien la miró con una expresión de asco.

"Podría estar mejor" dijo al cabo de un rato "Y lo de Draquito, te lo puedes ahorrar la próxima vez"

"Vale, Draqui" dijo la rubia y sonrió. "Estarías mejor conmigo en el grupo¿verdad?"

Draco la miró y comenzó a reír "Ni en tus mas dulces sueños Pansy…"

La rubia le echó una mirada de odio y miró hacia Blaise. "Me da igual, seguro que Blaise opina todo lo contrario"

El moreno la miró y una sonrisa apareció en la cara. "La verdad Pansy es que…" se paró a mirar a la rubia, y vio como el sonreía de oreja a oreja y pestañeaba sin parar "con esa chica nueva que esta en mi grupo, no me haces falta tu. Bueno, y la verdad es que la Weasley no esta nada mal"

"¿Esa pobretona? Por favor Blaise, pensé que tenías mejor gusto…" le replicó la Slytherin muy ofendida.

"Nena, no he dicho que prefiera tirármela a ella antes que a ti, he dicho que no esta nada mal FISICAMENTE…Su estatus social, es otro tema aparte…"

"¿Y que opinas de la nueva¿La preferirías antes que a mi?"

Blaise la miró y asintió mientras sonreía arrogantemente. Pansy puso cara de enfado y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" le gritó y se puso a comer. El moreno rió y pasó una mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciarle la rodilla a Pansy.

"Vamos rubia, si sabes que donde estés tu… Lo que pasa, es que siempre te gusta mas un juguete nuevo, pero el antiguo siempre es el mejor…" dijo con una voz grave que desprendía sensualidad en cada sílaba.

Draco chasqueó la lengua ante la mirada de felicidad de Pansy y luego algo le llamó la atención.

Estaban entrando por la puerta Alice y Luna, pero no Ginny. Las dos chicas se quedaron de pie en la puerta dándole un repaso general al comedor, y entonces sus miradas se fijaron en el.

Lo miraron con tanto odio, desprecio e incluso, pena, que Draco supo al instante que ya sabían lo que había pasado en los baños. El se limitó a mirarlas de vuelta, y cuando estaban a punto de girarse, el chico sonrió con orgullo.

"¡Será cabrón!" escuchó como decía Alice y se echaba hacia delante para ir hacia el, pero Luna le agarró los brazos y le dijo algo que hizo que Alice se calmara un poco. Ambas chicas volvieron a mirarle y luego se dirigieron a una mesa en donde se sentaron a cuchichear mientras echaban miradas de reojo al rubio.

El chico miró hacia su plato y rió. Sabía que vengándose de la Weasley no había hecho más que darle pie para que esta guerra continuara.

* * *

Cuando Alice y Luna volvieron de cenar, Ginny estaba tirada en la cama con el pijama puesto. Tenía la mirada perdida y deslizaba las manos por el pelo mojado.

"Hola Ginny" dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a ella. La pelirroja gruñó.

"¿Tienes alguna idea ya de lo que vas a hacer?" preguntó Alice, mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa y a ponerse el pijama. "Hoy nos han dejado la noche libre, bueno, al igual que la tarde. Podemos hacer lo que queramos…"

Ginny se incorporó en la cama.

"¿Ah si?" dijo, mostrando un poco de interés en la conversación.

Luna asintió. "Si, hemos pensado en irnos a la parte de la cabaña de los chicos a averiguar quien esta en cada cabaña…"

Ginny sonrió "Perfecto, os acompañaré"

"¿No te da miedo encontrarte con Malfoy?" le preguntó la rubia, mientras se ponía el pijama ella también.

"Mas bien debería de tenerme el miedo a mi" dijo, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y ponía una mirada misteriosa.

"¿Ya sabes lo que hacer para vengarte de el?" preguntó Alice, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La pelirroja asintió y una expresión sádica se apoderó de su cara.

"Dios Ginny, no vuelvas a poner esa cara… das miedo" dijo Luna, y las chicas echaron a reír.

"Bueno¿y que vas a hacer?" preguntó Alice, intrigada.

"Digamos, que mañana habrá dos gemelos…" dejó caer la chica, y sin dar mas explicaciones, salió a la puerta de la cabaña, lista para adivinar donde dormía el engreído y chulo de Draco-tengo-un-palo-metido-por-el-culo-Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dio una vuelta en su cama notando como la sabana estaba reliada entre sus piernas. Dio un par de patadas librándose de ellas y se estiró. La primera noche en el campamento no había estado tan mal como se imaginaba.

Después de cenar, había ido a su cabaña con Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe, y habían estado con las chicas de Slytherin y dos mas de Hufflepuff que estaban bastantes aceptables desde el punto de vista de Draco. Blaise había conseguido esconder en su maleta varias botellas de whisky de fuego, y de algún que otro alcohol muggle que dijo que había probado ese verano en Italia, pero decidieron guardarlas para futuras noches.

Había conseguido camelar a Paula, una morena de pelo rizado de Hufflepuff, con ojos color miel, y se habían apartado del grupo para darse algunos besos, volviendo media hora después. La chica se había puesto un poco pesadita con que se fueran a su cuarto, y Draco, extrañamente, rechazó la invitación. No es que le gustara mucho admitirlo, pero imágenes del cuerpo de Ginny no paraban de venirle a la cabeza.

Seguían charlando cuando una de las monitoras los pilló y les hizo irse a dormir.

El rubio volvió a bostezar y decidió bajar de la litera para vestirse.

A mitad de las escaleras se dio cuenta de que se había levantado un poco tarde ya que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en la cabaña.

Se dirigió hacia su maleta y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse.

Estaba con la cabeza metida detrás de la maleta cuando escuchó a alguien entrar.

"Joder tío, menos mal que te has levantado ya… Tienes unos diez minutos hasta la hora del desayuno" dijo Blaise, que acababa de llegar del baño "Crabbe y Goyle ya están en la puerta esperando para comer, menudos cerdos…" dijo, y soltó una risotada.

Draco acabó de coger la ropa, y se puso de pie para vestirse.

Blaise le estaba dando la espalda mientras hacía su cama.

"Joder, normal que estén así de gordos… Si es que no paran..." le contestó Draco y comenzó a vestirse.

Blaise también rió y comenzó a hablar mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al rubio.

"Ya. Así nunca van a ligarse a ninguna… AHHHHHHHHH" El grito del final le había salido del alma, de verdad se había asustado al ver a Draco **_ASÍ_**.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo el rubio mientras se ponía la camiseta.

"¿Qué te has hecho?" dijo Blaise acercándose un poco a el y mirándolo de cerca.

"¿Qué me he hecho de que?" dijo, echándose hacia atrás e intentando esquivar la mirada del medio-italiano.

"¿Qué te ha pasado entonces?"

"¿Qué me ha pasado de que?"

"¡A ti¡Joder¡Tu pelo, tus ojos!" dijo Blaise acercándose mas aun y mirándolo como si aquel no fuese Draco.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?" dijo el rubio, un poco asustado ya, y se toco el pelo. Lo cierto es que estaba mas largo de lo normal, además de totalmente despeinado, y no tan suave como siempre. "¿**QUE LE PASA A MI PELO, BLAISE**?"

"Es como el de Potter"

"¿**QUE**?"

"Si, es negro, despeinado, como el de él…"

"¿**NEGRO**?" Las mejillas del rubio habían adoptado un color sonrosado y comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso "Mira Blaise, esto no me hace ni PUTA gracia, así que deja de decir tonterías"

"No es broma tío… Tienes los ojos verdes y el pelo negro¡pareces un clon de Potter! Lo único que te falta es la cicatriz..."

Draco miró la cara de Blaise y se echó a reír, aunque Blaise ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Tienes que estar de broma…"

"Draco, ve al baño y mírate"

"No voy a ir al baño, porque mi pelo sigue siendo el mismo y del mismo color y mis ojos siguen siendo grises"

"Saldrás y harás el ridículo"

"No lo haré porque no es cierto que mi pelo esté así… No he hecho nada, y…" de repente se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en las duchas. La cara de la Weasley muy enfadada, avergonzada y nerviosa le vino a la mente como la solución a todos los problemas. "Ha sido ella" murmuró para si mismo.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Blaise.

"Nada, nada" dijo Draco y se dio la vuelta. Sabía ahora perfectamente que Blaise no le estaba tomando el pelo y que iba a tener que asumirlo y afrontarlo, al igual que había hecho ella la noche anterior.

Se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Hoy, iba a ser un infierno.


End file.
